


Compromise

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Compromise

“This is MY ship! You can’t just come in here and takeover…” Flint snarled at the man who had taken over the cabin as if he owned it.

“But I did…while you were trying to make nice with Lord Ash. Think you owe me for that…”

“I don’t care if you…” He tried to swipe the man’s boots from the desk but they didn’t budge.

“Plus you stole the girl from me…”

“If you think I’m giving you my ship, you’re out of your goddamn mind.”

Charles smirked. There were a dozen ways he could force the issue, but all of them required too much risk. Normally he wasn’t afraid of risk. This time, he had a much more interesting idea.

“We could compromise…”  
“Compromise?” Flint narrowed his gaze, wondering what precisely the other Captain had in mind.

“We could…share…”

There was no mistaking the suggestion in the final word. Could he do that, Flint wondered, refusing to look away in spite of how hot the room had suddenly become. Could he share with Charles Vane?

Slowly his gaze traveled from the man’s face, across the powerful torso hidden beneath too many layers of fabric, down the long line of his legs to his feet propped upon the captain’s desk, and back up to his face again. Not for the first time he had to admit he liked what he saw. Something sparked in his eyes and he nodded once.

“I think we can do that.”


End file.
